etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Acharis
Acharis, the World's City. This megatropolis is home to nearly every type of race existing on Etape. Broken up into over a dozen districts this city is the hub of trade and culture for the three continents. It has one major rule: don't disrupt the trade! History Acharis used to be a small colony that was there as an outpost for wizards to use to access the magical ley lines by port. This was at the very tail end of the massive arcane empire. Many scholars started to frequent the place as well, including a large number of alchemists. After the great magical fallout of Prakanda, including the fall of the great magical empire, Archaris had a flood of people seeking refuge or transport away from Prakanda. The once powerful Archmages managed to keep their arcane gift, installing an ancient magical culture. The lack of magic created a huge up sweep in industry, particularly potions. The more potions that went out of Acharis, the more people and other goods came in. After a few massive downfalls due to no government system, the Coin Council installed themselves along with an old paladin group known as the Iron Legion. Under the guidance of this system, Acharis grew to a massive size. With the incentive of massive amounts coin, a huge amount of alchemists in the city clotted together to make the Apothecary Guild of Acharis. Ever since that time, Acharis has been expanding, and this expansion has only faltered a bit, this was only due to The Coup of Lord Aventhal (see recent events). Recent Events The Coup of Lord Aventhal (failed) A coup was attempted by Coin Lord Aventhal who brought in his own private army in an attempt to wrest control of the management of the city away from the Coin Council and the Iron Legion. After a bloody two week affair the Iron Legion prevailed, but not before taking heavy causalities. This has left the city somewhat less protected and ordered than before. Factions in the City: Government The Coin Council - Seven Coin Lords make up the government of Acharis. Appointed for life, but often not lasting until the end of their term, these lords establish the rules that the city is governed by. The Iron Legion - Led by the High Lord of the Iron Legion, Bel Tyranus, this organization is charged with enforcing the peace throughout Acharis by direction of the Coin Council. Equally known for their brutality as well for their efficiency, this martial force endlessly polices the streets and protects the interests Acharis and her citizens. Guilds The Acharis Trading Company - ATC is a company for investing in trade and colonization. The Apothecary Guild of Acharis - This organization of Alchemists and experts has a monopoly on all alchemical goods within the city. This has given rise to a thriving black market trying to undercut their stranglehold on the market. The Gilded League - They focus on the import of rare creatures and goods that can fetch a hefty price. Crime Syndicates Though these are all major contenders as Thieve's Guilds in the city of Acharis, They will be described with their specialties. Black Lotus - The black lotus is almost a city "government" organization, this is due to the fact that it is often considered the most effective Thieve's Guild in Etape. They own fifteen to thirty percent of the black markets everywhere and are a threat to any given merchant who has power. Red Scorpion - The red scorpion could be considered a gang by american standards. Besides being excellent thieves, this group polices parts of the city that can't be reached by the iron legion. You certainly do not want to be on their bad side. They are well known for stealing an entire shipment of strength potions from the apothecaries. Nightstalker Brotherhood - The Nightstalker Brotherhood is very mysterious in their activity, and little is known about them except their purpose... They are extremely good assassins. Its rumored that they have stolen some miraculously valuable objects. Expert Enterprises - They are a trading company that has been known for it's corruption. They currently are at war with the government in their schemes and bribes, it is said they can corrupt the Angels of Paradiso, and they have power. They are constantly controlled by the Red Scorpion, and fought the Iron Legion and killed many people. Their main goal is to control all of Etape economicly. Hidden Hand - The hidden hand is a rather new guild founded by a gnomish thief, a goblin and halfling intermediary. Though this seems to be a unlikely partnership, its catching the attention of some rather powerful people. Significant Locations: Districts Booty Beacon - The red light district, in the shadow of Palace of Illumination. Canal District - Richer citizens live on these islands. Oldest money to the north, new money on Jalamarga, and moderately wealthy on southern island closet to fish market. Deephold - Contains guard's district, prison, and training grounds. Located at West wall of bazaar with one of two entrances, but not used by general population. Guards are also mercenaries paid for by merchant's guild, which runs them like police force or military. Drenglens - Northcentral district of halfling farmers. Feuding with Wesglyker to the west that want to develop their parks. Consider themselves more traditional in their connection to the land. Etape Bazaar - Market district, biggest on continent if not the world. Only entrances from Silk Gate and deephold, walled off entrance to Grave Water. Fallen Depths - A sink hole opened up and swallowed most of the homes, revealing caverns below. Grave Water - Original town with the oldest buildings. Gutterhouse - Smells strongly of fish from gutting and fishery. Hook Bend - Artisan district was the first offshoot of original town where they made hooks and nets. This area degraded into a worse neighborhood over time. Less prized crafters work here: coopers (barrel makers), potters, binders, etc... Hope's Water - Insane asylum is the most notable building. Marrowstreet - Eastern most district of city sprawl on outskirts of city. Rough neighborhood only lightly guarded. Misty Isle District - Includes lake at the end of canal district with island. Roadhouse - Most widely known for raucous taverns and inns. Alternative entertainment of less ill repute than Booty Beacon. Silk Gate - Contains main entrance to Bazaar. Silver Light - One of the nicer places to live in Acharis Skenheat - The most notable feature is the pond. The Tarwalk - Comprised of warehouses, ship builders, and dock workers. Wesglyker - Northwest most district of halfling riverrats. Fueding with Drenglens to the East because their district is over packed. They consider themselves more modernized. Landmarks Etape Bazaar - Etape Bazaar, huge bazaar that sells almost everything from llamas, cats, mops, bats, lollipops, and horses! Though you have a few requirements to enter the place, or you can just break in. Fallen Depths - A sinkhole opened up and swallowed most of the district. A dungeon lies below. Palace of Illumination - Lighthouse hundreds of feet tall, South of Booty beacon. Silver dragon lives there. The Scale Slip - The Scale Slip was built in honor of the fictional goddess, Blibdoolploop, and was built when kou-tua were more common place. Murlocs have made a village on the shores at the base and honeycombed in tunnels under the statue holding a trident. The Temple - The biggest church in Acharis, against the Southern wall of marketplace. Plot Hooks A noble's son has been kidnapped and word has reached the noble's ears that the kidnapper has gone into the fallen depths. And the PC's have been tasked to find the kidnapper and the nobles son. Someone is sawing down trees and salting the earth in Drenglens. Catch can capture the culprit.